


Living For Nothing

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - TV, Disturbing Themes, Gen, POV Minor Character, Psychosis, Unreliable Narrator, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey's point of view at the Sept of Baelor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living For Nothing

Mother tells him that he should have a lion's pride. The emotion sounds warm, like sun on skin or fresh blood. Yet Joffrey's never felt it and certainly not due to heritage. For Mother seems to forget that he's a stag too.

"Don't care about the people; they're only sheep," she advises him. Whoever would care, he wonders. His father the king doesn't, but Mother fairly reeks of wild emotions and he secretly despises her for it.

Joffrey despises them all, and "love" might as well be a Targaryen dragon for all that it makes sense.

He's like his father in that regard, he reckons while watching the king of the realm live for nothing.

Life is full of people to despise while waiting for perfect moments to arrive to break the monotony.

The crowds outside the Sept of Baelor ripple like grass, like a river, like silk. Waiting on his every word, creating tension whose taste is almost sweet. And the power—the power is as thick and rich as cream. His heart races. He can _feel_.

And he knows what he wants.

Screams and the smell of Ned's blood as it spatters on the stone make Joffrey come alive. Just for a moment.

Fading, fading, fading...it fades as it always does. Orders completed, punishments given, lives taken. The sensation of life they bring never lasts.

Other people have recourse to emotions such as pride, love, passion. Joffrey despises them.

Yet as he reaches for another rush, as Ser Meryn's gloved strike sends a perfect droplet of Sansa's warm blood falling off the ledge, he envies _her_.

She, like Mother, always reeks of feelings.

Joffrey hates the fact that he envies her. Yet he will continue to make her feel—just like his father the king, he reckons.


End file.
